


Dirty Talk

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Language Kink, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, huttese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: While training with Ben on Ahch-To, Rey discovers a kink she didn't know she had.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's my first Reylo fic! If you add up my passions for language, deep speaking voices, sexual mysticism, and invented languages (thanks to Professor Tolkien for that last one), I guess you have enough to explain a) why I ship this pairing and b) where this story came from. Thanks to Xochiquetzl for beta!

 

When Rey flubbed the fifth practice form for the third time in a row, she swore aloud. "Chuba poodoo!"

Ben laughed out loud, flicking off his saber. " _ Who're you calling a piece of shit, girl? _ " The words came out in perfect Huttese, hard-edged and thick. Rey was so shocked she almost grounded her saber without switching it off.

"You speak Huttese?"

Ben drew himself up as if offended. "You think the son of--" He gulped; he still had trouble speaking of Han. "You think my father's son wouldn't know how to speak the most widespread trade language in the galaxy?" He switched back to Huttese. " _ Even if it is as ugly as your face. _ "

The difference between Ben speaking Basic, the son of generations of royalty and politicians, and Ben speaking Huttese, the son of a trader and smuggler, who knew every crawl space on the Falcon and had played in all of them as a child, was so shocking that for a second, Rey didn't notice that he'd insulted her. Then her mind caught up with his words, and she holstered her saber and threw herself at him, insulting him back and thumping her fists on his solid chest.

Laughing, he didn't even bother to fight her off. Instead he pulled her in close, ignoring her flailing hands, and whispered in her ear, " _ You are as beautiful as an early delivery. _ "

Rey hooted. "How romantic!"

"Well, you know, what can you do with a language where the words for 'food' and 'shit' are the same?" His hands slid down to cup her buttocks and squeeze.  _ "I would like to examine your melons. _ "

The terrible thing was that the sound of Huttese in Ben's deep voice, coarse and gravelly and rumbling in his chest, was actually... kind of arousing. Which apparently he knew, because he squeezed her buttocks again, more sensuously, and said, his lips brushing her ear, " _ The melons are most satisfactory. _ "

"You--" Rey began, but then Ben's lips had found that spot below her ear that always gave her the shivers, and there was no use trying to talk any more. She looped her arms around his neck when he picked her up and headed for their cell.

It was cool inside and dim; twin fingers of morning sunlight had entered the sole window, but not touched their bed. Ben laid Rey down and settled beside her, framing her face in his hands. Gazing deeply into her eyes, his brown eyes warm with affection and desire, he whispered tenderly, " _ Your eyes are as bright as blaster fire. _ "

"Oh, Ben--!" He kissed her giggles away, and she wiggled beneath him, inviting him to lie more on top of her, which he did.

He drew down the collar of her shirt, exposing the upper slopes of her breasts. He kissed one, then the other. " _ Softer than the rolling sand dunes. _ " He raised his head. "I don't think there  **is** a Hutt word for breasts."

"If there is, I don't want to know it!" Rey got a hand between them and unfastened her shirt. Ben took the hint and nosed it aside to kiss more of her skin, find a nipple and take it between his lips. Oh, yes, her nipples were stiff already, and it wasn't the morning chill.

" _ I want more of you _ ," Ben said, still in Huttese, and Rey shuddered with delight as his hands found her breasts and his mouth sought hers. His thumbs flicked over her nipples again and again until she thrashed against him, and he slid down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

Rey twined her fingers in his hair, still wanting to laugh, increasingly wanting to come. Ben pulled off one nipple and paused before diving onto the other. " _ Little pebbles of sugar, _ " he pronounced. Rey laughed until her laughter turned into a squeal of pleasure, an orgasm driven by Ben's demanding, skillful mouth.

She whimpered when he suddenly rolled away and stood up, but he was only stripping off, uncovering all the fair skin and heavy muscle she loved to look at as well as touch and feel and kiss. He knelt on the bed and began pulling off her forgotten boots. "These are kind of in the way," he said, "and so are these," pulling at her trousers, too. Rey gladly helped him, spreading her legs when she was bare and scooting back toward the head of the bed to make room for him.

Ben settled in right away, big hands curling warm around her thighs, and unabashedly rubbed his face in her cunt, opening her with his nose and chin as much as lips and tongue. "You smell delicious," he said, and repeated it in Huttese, " _ delicious _ ." Rey shrieked with delight as he treated her to a long lick with the flat of his tongue. He groaned softly and licked into her, lapping at her quickening wetness. " _ You taste better than the most expensive wine. _ "

Even in Huttese, that sounded sensuous and completely sincere. Ben didn't say anything for a while, busy making love to her with his mouth. Rey sighed and let herself sink into the mattress, hard and cool though it was; with her hands buried in the warmth of her lover's hair, his mouth so hot on her cunt, her body was warm all over. It didn't take her long to climax with Ben licking and sucking at her. He didn't let her relax, though, but eased two thick fingers inside her.

" _ I want to eat you up every day, but I like to see your face, too. _ "

It was ridiculous. It was absurd. It was--oh, kriff, his fingers were so good. How could it be so arousing to hear him speak Huttese? No endearments, no sexual terms (at least, thank goodness, none that the Hutts used around other species), yet it was just so sexy. It was--oh! (his fingers curled up against her sweet spot, she arched off the bed)--it was all Ben, no Kylo, no holding back, no pretensions, just desire and the sense of humor that he still showed to few people besides herself.

He did give her a moment after making her come with his fingers, but then he was looming over her on his hands and knees, kissing her breasts and throat. The smell of her sex on him mingled with the sharpness of his own musk, the particular scent of his hair. She clung to his mouth luxuriously as they kissed. 

"Do you want more?" In Basic, now. Rey smiled, letting her eyes sweep him from top to bottom, or at least top to middle.

" _ What have you got? _ "

For answer he sank his cock into her, just as she'd hoped. Thick and hot and driven by all the weight of his body, all the passion he'd been so afraid of for so long. Rey flung her arms about her head and let him fuck her, moving with him, never taking her eyes off his face. This beautiful man, so much more whole now, his scars faded, his inner wounds drawn together, and she had watched him, loved him, was proud of him, had given him her heart--

He knelt up, drawing her leg against his chest, and thrust home and shuddered, groaning, as he came, and Rey arched up and chased one last climax for herself and caught it, trembling in the aftermath as Ben sank slowly down over her, panting. 

"There's no words for 'I love you' in Huttese," he murmured into her ear. 

"I know. But you don't have to say it." She stroked his hair, kissed his cheek. "I know."

"I know I don't." He lifted his head and looked down at her. "But I want to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rembrandtswife on Tumblr](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com), and I like deep voices with thoracic resonance.


End file.
